


The Siren's Song

by zestybubbles



Series: The Siren [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Mate Reyna, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods Still Exist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Piracy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Jason, Siren Percy, Tags Are Hard, and speak like people speak today, basically they're pirates but in modern times so they have big fancy boats, but dress old fashion, idk how to say it other than that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestybubbles/pseuds/zestybubbles
Summary: Jason Grace is one of the most infamous pirates in the land of Olympus. He and his small crew can best just about any ship, and are ruthless to those who deserve the worst but merciful to those who deserve better. Basically, if you run into his ship, you're pretty much done for. Jason has it all: loyal friends and crew, riches, people that cower at his name.He has it all except for one thing. Love.





	The Siren's Song

Jason wondered how much everyone would hate him for throwing Leo overboard. Or at least giving him a good punch to the gut. Anything to make him stop asking Jason about his love life. Leo grinned, as if noticing he was really starting to get under Jason's skin.

"I mean, come on, J. It's a valid question." He played with Calypso's hand absentmindedly. Even she was starting to glance at Jason's direction. Usually, she was the nicest about the whole thing, always pretending like she wasn't listening. Now even she was starting to dump the act.

Jason sighed, long and deep. "It's none of your  _business_ , Leo." He said through gritted teeth.

"Leo, he's right," Calypso chided. She stood, readjusting her corset. "We all have more important things than sitting around and listening to Jason's love life."

Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna exchanged looks. "What love life?" Piper asked, dead serious.

Jason glared at her, while Leo chuckled. Calypso smacked him upside the head for laughing. Leo grinned at her sheepishly, then looked away as he reached up casually to rub the spot she hit. She must've hit hard. Good.

"Drop the subject," was all Jason said. But of course, Leo has this problem of not  _knowing when to stop._ Leo began to tease him, and the annoyance in Jason began to grow. He loved his crew and all, but everyone living on one boat for most of the year meant that everyone knew  _everything_ about everyone. There were a lot of things that Jason could've gone not knowing for the rest of his life about his friends.

Leo still wouldn't shut up, though. Jason usually considered himself to be a rather passive man, but sometimes....

"...which is why we think that you've been single too long, man." Leo said, pretending to be serious. Finally, Jason reached the end of his patience. Thunder rumbled up in the sky. Leo looked up, and Calypso quickly came to his rescue.

"Of course, Jason, we understand that you have other things to worry about," she said, smiling pleasantly. She grabbed Leo's arm, pulling him away. "Honestly, Valdez, how stupid  _are_ you?" She muttered to him as they walked away.

Jason stood, pulling his knife out and stabbing it down onto the map laid out on the table. "Lennox's ship is close. We should see it by sun down. You all remember the plan, right?"

Reyna and Annabeth nodded. The plan had been created by them and Piper alone, whose plans never failed. Hazel and Frank also murmured their assent.

"Perfect." Jason grabbed his knife. "Stay alert."

* * *

 Riden Lennox was easily the person Jason hated the most. The only person that outranked him and his crew on the pirate social ladder was Riden and his crew. Jason had encountered him several times, and each time, a huge fight broke out between the two. Ever since four years ago, when Jason first saw him, there was always something about Lennox that just rubbed Jason the wrong way.

What made it even worse was that they were both children of Zeus. By no means did Jason consider himself better than all other Zeus offspring, but he did wonder how he was related to someone like  _Riden_.

Jason had been trying to catch Riden for four years now, and he had a feeling that he'd finally be able to today. They were  _so_ close. Jason heard several rumors of the size of Riden's ship, but they never measured up to the actual size. Riden's ship was big enough to carry several exotic and pricey things aboard. Jason knew for a fact that Riden liked to collect rare things. Not to sell them, just to  _own_ them. Another reason why Jason wanted to catch him so badly. He knew that Riden didn't exactly keep his pets in prime condition.

Reyna approached Jason, raising an eyebrow. "You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"We're so close, Reyna. After four years, finally, I'll be able to get rid of him once and for all." Jason stared at the vast expanse of the ocean.

He had a love/hate relationship with the ocean. Obviously, without it, he'd be out of business. But the ocean was so hard for him to master. Everyone on his crew had something that they proved useful in. That's why Jason had let them aboard originally - now, of course, he let them stay because they were family. Reyna could lend her strength, Annabeth had the ability to turn invisible, Piper had charmspeak, Frank could shift into different animals, Hazel could make precious stones appear and bend magic to her will, Nico could summon the dead, Will had amazing healing abilities, Leo could build just about anything (and control fire), and he could control the skies.

Jason had someone on his crew to deal with everything  _except_ the ocean.

"What are we going to do with his precious cargo?" Reyna asked, referring to the pets Riden kept.

"Free them, of course. Except for the truly dangerous stuff." Jason shrugged.

"Uh-huh. And what will we do with the truly dangerous stuff?" Reyna tilted her head.

"Dunno. We'll see when we get there."

Nico approached them then, his boyfriend Will following close behind. "We fou - "

"About time you two came up," Jason grumbled. "You know, I don't let you stay on my ship just to  _dilly-dally_."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "If you would let me - "

"Next time this happens, you two will be cleaning everyone's barracks for a month. You hear me? A month!"

"Jason - "

"And you, Will. I thought you'd be more responsible than this! You're my most responsible crew member after Reyna and Annabeth."

"We saw his ship." Will said.

Jason stopped, blinking. "His... as in...?"

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," Nico snapped. "Riden's ship is on the horizon."

Jason turned to look, and sure enough, it was there. He took a deep breath, and a grin slid onto his face. "Perfect. Places, everyone."

* * *

 

Sneaking on was the easy part. Jason marveled at how easy it was to get into the boat. Now, getting out was going to be a whole different matter. Clearly, Riden didn't really care about what got in. He cared about what got out.

Jason nodded in greeting to a passenger he passed. She smiled at him pleasantly. Behind her was Nico, dressed in his colorful outfit. All of them were dressed to fit in with the staff of Riden's ship. Nico looked like he would rather kill someone than be wearing it (knowing him, he probably would). Jason gave him a look. Nico sighed loudly, but forced himself to smile.

It looked kinda weird, but at least he was smiling.

Jason continued on, trying not to ogle at all the different things he was passing by. He hoped everyone else was in position, because he knew he was getting close to where he was supposed to be. When he made it to the certain spot he was supposed to wait, Jason took the time to look around. There were all kinds of different things, from actual living animals to objects.

Suddenly, a flashing light caught his eye. Jason grinned, recognizing it as the signal. He pulled out his sword, and charged at the nearest pirate.


End file.
